Fire in my Heart
by lolcat05
Summary: Eloise is a new Pokémon Trainer who is just starting her journey in the Unova region. She has the goal of all other trainers her age; to become a Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere my brain registered a knocking sound coming from close by. I turned over in bed, trying my hardest to ignore it.

"Eloise, wake up." A voice said, "I thought you wanted to get your first Pokémon?"

My eyes shot open. I sat up and saw my Dad standing in the doorway smiling. I grinned and shooed him away so I could get dressed.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I want to see you before you go!" He called through the wood.

"Sure thing Dad, I won't be long!" I called back. I leant against the door for a moment, my mind racing about all of the things I was about to do. After today there was no going back. I was going to be a Pokémon Champion! I just wish Mum was here to see me... I shook the thought away as I looked at the clothes I left on my beanbag the night before. Rushing to get them on, I didn't realise my jeans were backwards until I couldn't find the zip and button. I checked how I looked in the mirror. Dark blue jeans, a green shirt with a purple jacket. My blonde hair up in a ponytail, with my fringe swept to the side. My shoes and bag were downstairs, so they would have to wait. Everyone said that I have a weird sense of style, but whatever I wear looks good together. One thing's for sure, I will never wear any dresses or skirts unless I absolutely have to. I'm a tomboy all the way. I guess it kind of makes sense, without anyone telling me how to look or how to be a proper girl, and my Dad not minding what I do or wear, so long as I'm safe. He did notice that I'm not like the other girls around our small town, he knew that I wanted to play with the boys instead, but they all ignored me. Apart from one, who is only a few months older than me. I hadn't seen him in a few days though, so I knew this journey was going to one I took alone. My thoughts went to having a Pokémon by my side. I knew exactly which one I wanted, out of the Unova starters I had to choose my favourite type. I looked down and pictured it by my side, how we would look out for each other, battling and getting more friends on the way. But in the end, it would be us who defeats the Champion. Us who started the journey. And us who will finish it. Blinking myself back into reality, my shaking hand opened the door, and I began to descend the stairs, my stomach rumbled loudly, and I gave a small half-smile that I used so much. I heard someone in the kitchen, so hoping I was right I stepped out towards my Dad.

It's always been me and Dad. Dad and me, for as long as I can remember. My Mum died in an accident when I was little, so I can't remember anything of her. We have a picture of us three in the living room. I try to imagine what she was like, how much she cared for us, and how she would laugh when we were playing. Sometimes I like to think I remember her voice, but I know I don't, each time it sounds different.

I turn my head, spotting the photo. Checking that Dad hadn't seen me yet, I walked over to it quietly. I picked up the photo in its glass case, this was the last photo we have of all of use before she died. We have plenty more, but this is the most important. I look at her blonde hair, flowing down to her mid-back, just like mine does when I let it loose. Her bright green eyes were different from my deep blue ones, I got that from my Dad. But apart from that, we looked similar. Very similar.

"I love you, Mum." I whispered stroking her small face with my free hand, screwing up my eyes to get rid of the tears. Placing the photo back in its place carefully, I walked back over to the kitchen, wiping my eyes as I went to get rid of any stray tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ah! Kiddo!" My Dad called his favourite nickname at me as I walked through the doorway, "I made you breakfast!"

I smiled as I saw some delicious looking bacon, beans and sausages on a plate.

"How many attempts did it take you to cook the bacon this time?" I asked him smiling sweetly, trying not to laugh.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" He complained pretending to sulk.

"Sure you're not." I said sarcastically, as I leaned past him and opening the cupboard that held the bin to check.

"I count at least four pieces of what could have been called bacon before. Now I'm not sure what to call it." Looking up at him, he frowned.

"It's called well done." He said in an attempt to seem proud. I laughed and grabbed my plate, taking it to the table to eat.

"Slow down there kiddo! I know you're excited but you carry on like that and you'll give yourself indigestion!" He laughed at my speed eating, but my mouth was too full to reply.

After I was done I ran to the living room to grab my bag that I had left on the armchair the night before. I checked I had everything, tent, sleeping bag, water, food, and everything else that I may need and would be expensive to buy. I zipped it back up and turned around to almost walk into my Dad.

He smiled, "I want you to have this, my parents gave it to me when I started my Pokémon journey, let's see if you can do better than me, eh?" In his hands was a belt, but I knew this wasn't just a belt, it was one in which you could have anything you need for battles on your waist.

"Put it in your bag, OK? Only use it for battling, otherwise keep your Pokémon in your bag where they're safe." He warned me. He would know.

When my Dad set out as a Pokémon trainer, like I was about to be, he got a Pidgey as his starter Pokémon, as the Professor had different Pokémon at the time. He managed to get two badges, and had caught two more Pokémon by the time he got to Skyarrow Bridge. All of this Pokémon were secured to his belt as he slowly made his way across. He took no notice of the other people on the bridge, until he felt a hard blow to the back of his head. They took his Pokémon then. He won't tell me any of the details after that, but I know he's still upset about it, and part of him doesn't want me to go on this journey.

I took the belt from him, and unzipped by bad, placing the belt carefully inside before zipping my bag up for a final time.

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him tightly, and I felt his arms secure around me as I pressed my head into his chest, not wanting to let go for a second. He broke the hug and looked at me.

"Go on." He told me, "Go get your first Pokémon. I love you" His eyes said so much more, "be careful", "don't get lost" and so much more. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said walking towards the door.

"Eloise," I heard him call, "don't come back for a bit. Promise me. I want you to get on with your journey. Walk out of here, get your Pokémon and don't come back. Not until you have at least two badges."

"Are you sure you don't want to know which Pokémon I've chose?" I ask him. It's been annoying him ever since I got the leaflet from Professor Juniper a week ago.

He walked towards me, "I'm sure." He said, giving me the leaflet. I gave it back to him. I didn't need it. I already knew who I wanted, nothing was going to change my mind.

"Stay safe kiddo, I love you." He told me one last time.

"I love you too Dad." I sad, walking out the door before and closing it behind me I could change my mind. The fresh air of Nuvema town greeted me. Only taking one small look at the house I'd spent my life, before walking towards the place where my new Pokémon awaited me. I saw the building, and smiled, imagining my new Pokémon next to me again.

"Oof!" I'd been so distracted that I hadn't noticed someone was right in front of me.

"Watch where you're goi-Eloise? What're you doing here?" The boy asked.

**Hello to whoever reads this! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic, and please please please review it for me :) I know it sounds pushy because it's only the first chapter, but it does mean a lot to me! Thanks for your time and I hope you liked it :D**

**lolcat05**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oof!" I'd been so distracted that I hadn't noticed someone was right in front of me.

"Watch where you're goi-Eloise? What're you doing here?" The boy asked.

It was Joe. My one and only friend in this small town.

"Hey Joe!" I exclaimed, "I could I ask you the same question! I haven't seen you in days!"

"If you must know, I was out of town with my family for a bit." He replied, in an unusually unfriendly manner. His dark brown hair all over his head, some covering his deep brown eyes. He was wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt, with a black bag slung over his shoulder. The look he gave me was one of disgust.

"Hey, what's up? Are you OK?" I asked him, his tone making me wonder what had happened.

"I'm fine. Now, if you're done talking, I need to get my Pokémon." He looked away and marched up to the laboratory.

"Me too! Wait up!" I ran after him, when he stopped by the door I guessed he was waiting for me, just like he always does. I grinned; he'd always been my best friend. He must have been joking just now, he does that a lot.

"Stupid Professor...going out now...when will you get back...I need my Pokémon!" He was mumbling to himself.

"Why aren't you going in?" I questioned, I thought he would be excited to get a Pokémon.

"The doors locked stupid. The Professor's out."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" I felt anger start inside of me, I'd always had a short temper, and Joe knew it.

"If you're not stupid, then how come you think I like you? How come you always came over to me when it's obvious I hate the sight of you?" He criticized.

I was so close to punching him. I had no idea why he was acting like this. Is it now we're getting Pokémon? Is he suddenly too good for me? My hands scrunched up into fists, shaking and breathing heavy.

"Hey! You two!" A voice broke through the silence, distracting me from my anger, but not making me forget about it.

"Eloise and Joe!" It was the professor, of all people. "Here for your first ever Pokémon!"

We both stepped away from the door as the Professor walked over to us.

"Now do you know which Pokémon you want?" She asked us, while unlocking the door.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, I'd been waiting for so long for this moment, and now it was here!

"OK then, follow me." We were led inside, and I immediately spotted the three Pokéballs on the table at the side of the room, but pretended not to notice.

"So, you both know the Pokémon that you can choose from, now it's time for you to meet them."

She took the first Pokéball and opened it. A green and white Pokémon came out, it had a thin body which turned into a tail with a leaf on the end. It had two yellow things next to its head, making it look a bit majestic. There were two small white legs below its body, and its eyes were half-closed in an attempt to look uninterested.

"This is Snivy, the grass type. Next up," She threw another Pokéball, this time a white Pokémon with a light blue body came out. It had dark blue feet and a tail, with a shell on its stomach. There were two dark blue shapes which looked like ears, and a large brown nose. As soon as it was out of the Pokéball, it was jumping up and down to show its excitement.

"That's Oshawott, the water type. And lastly," The last Pokéball was thrown, and a small pig-like shape appeared. It was bright orange, with what looked like a black hat that covered part of its face and ears. About its nose, there was a strange yellow shape. The front two paws were black, which looked like shoes, matching the black pants-like marking ending around its back legs. There was also a tail which looked like a coil, ending in a red ball.

"So, which will you choose?" The Professor asked us. I knew immediately, and found it hard not to say it. I looked over at Joe, his eyes were flicking between each Pokémon, looking at them intently.

"Eloise can go first." He said, catching me staring at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want to take the one that you want." Even after he had annoyed me outside, I would still feel bad if he didn't get the Pokémon that he wants, even though I want mine a thousand times more.

"I'm sure," He told me, "I still haven't decided."

I smiled and crouched down in front of all the Pokémon, my gaze shifted to the one I loved.

"Tepig?" I asked, "Do you want to come with me?" He looked at me seemingly shocked, stopping for a brief moment before running at me and jumping onto my lap.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" I said standing up with him in my arms.

"Then I have to have Oshawott." I heard Joe declare. The blue Pokémon ran over to its new trainer, showing its excitement about getting to go on an adventure. He looked down at it with no expression before turning back to the Professor.

"OK, so here are Pokéballs and a Pokédex for you both." She handed them to use, and I had to put Tepid down to put them in my bag properly.

"Joe, here's Oshawotts Pokéball, take good care of her."

"Thanks Professor." He replied shortly before returning his Pokémon and heading outside. I watched him go, the only friend I've ever had and now what? Were we rivals?

"Eloise," The Professor snapped me out of my thoughts, "Here's Tepigs Pokéball."

"Thank you," I said to her, before trying it out. "Tepig, return," I called, and smiled at my new friend inside the circular object.

"If I'm honest, I'm really glad you chose Tepig." The Professor told me.

"Why's that?" I asked her. Wouldn't she be glad at any Pokémon I chose?

"Tepig has been here for longer than Oshawott and Snivy, I was starting to worry that nobody would want him, that's why he was surprised when you chose him."

"Snivy." Snivy said, as he was still out of his Pokéball.

"Snivy return. Now, good luck on your journey, and make sure you stay safe!" It wasn't the first time someone had said that to me today.

"I will Professor, and thank you!" I called as I walked out of the door, grinning like an idiot. I almost walked back home to show Dad, but then I remembered the promise I made him.

"Don't worry Dad, I will get two badges and come to see you soon. I promise. Love you." I whispered to myself as I left my home town on my own. I never thought this would be how my journey started, I thought it would be so much different from this, I thought I would have Joe with me. But something was wrong with him, and I wasn't going to give up until he told me what. My thoughts drifted back to my Mum, as I looked up at the clouds, if only she could see me now. With my first Pokémon, starting the journey with she made all those years ago, before her and Dad met. How would she feel? I took the occupied Pokéball out of my bag, and look at it fondly.

"Tepig, go!" I called.

"Te-pig!" He said.

"Hey mate, you ready to go?" I asked him. He gave me a short nod and jumped onto my shoulder. I looked at him, and then at what lay ahead. Joe had disappeared a long time ago. I stared to run thought Route 1 and onto Accumula Town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you! Are you a Pokémon trainer?" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see a boy who was a bit younger than me.

"Yeah, I just got my first Pokémon," I told him, wondering why he was asking.

"In which case, let's battle!" He practically yelled.

"What! What? I don't want to battle! I only have one Pokémon!" I panicked, I didn't want Tepig to get hurt as soon as we had started, and it was still ages to go before we got to Accumula Town so I wouldn't be able to heal him without going back, and I wasn't going back already. I started my journey today, I'm not going home until I have my two badges.

"Then it can be one on one! Seriously, what's your problem?" He asked me. If he was trying to annoy me it worked. I hate it when people talk to me like I'm an idiot.

"Fine!" I yelled, "Go Tepig!" The Pokémon jumped from my shoulder onto the ground, by this point the boy was already a bit back, giving room for our battle.

"Tepig Tepig," My partner called out as he landed on the ground.

"You ready Tepig?" I asked him, getting a short nod in return.

"Go Patrat!" The boy yelled, throwing a Pokéball onto the field. I took out my Pokédex and looked at the new Pokémon.

"Patrat the Scout Pokémon." My Pokédex chimed. "Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."

"Patrat use Bite!" The boy told his Pokémon. It bounded towards Tepig, and before I could say anything, it had bitten down on his tail. I was new to this, I didn't know how to get the Patrat off. The only attacking move Tepig has is tackle. Now this stupid Patrat isn't going to let go. What was I supposed to do? I had no plan, and all this time Tepig's taking damage. I had to prove to him that he isn't just a rubbish Pokémon that nobody wants. I had to prove to myself that I could do this. Then I had an idea.

"Tepig, start running." I told him, I had to keep calm, this is my first ever battle, and there was no way I'm going to lose. But I had no idea if this was going to work. Tepig was still taking damage, and I was worried about how much longer he would be able to hold out. Just as I had planned, the force of Tepig running made Patrat let go, but Tepig had taken damage.

"Now Tepig, use tackle!" I told him. He obeyed perfectly, hitting into Patrat and sending him into a tree. I smiled, we had Patrat exactly where we wanted him, he was unable to move at the moment because of the force of the tackle and the tree combined. We had this in the bag. Then there was a loud groaning noise. I looked around to see where it had come from. Then I saw to my horror, part of the tree Patrat had hit was starting to fall down, it was going to crush him! The boy was saying something to Patrat, I don't even think that he realised what was happening. It was up to me to do something.

"Tepig! Save Patrat now! Before the tree falls down!" Before I had even finished speaking Tepig had rushed off to get Patrat. Grabbing the fainted Pokémon in his mouth, he dragged him away from the tree out of danger. Not long after a large branch fell down where Patrat had been, if Tepig hadn't gotten in there, Patrat would be as good as gone by now.

"Patrat are you OK?" The boy rushed over, "Thank you so much for saving him! I'm so sorry Patrat, I didn't see what was happening. You're Tepig is really fast isn't he? Patrat return." He held his Pokéball, looking at it longingly before putting it away.

"I hope he's better soon." I told the trainer, before turning away and going back to my journey with Tepig back on my shoulder, I just couldn't bring myself to put him back in his Pokéball, he's my first and only Pokémon after all.

"Hey...do you mind if I travel with you for a bit?" He asked, "Just until we get to Accumula Town...it's just, I don't want to be alone when Patrat is fainted, he's my only Pokémon you see." He was looking down at his scruffy shoes, he didn't want to meet my eyes, knowing that I didn't want to battle because Tepig is my only Pokémon.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, "I know what you mean, if Tepig had fainted I don't know what I would've done."

"Thanks," He smiled and walked over to me, "I'm Anthony by the way," he offered his hand to shake.

"Eloise," I said taking his hand in my own, "I like your Patrat, he's kind of cute."

"Thanks, now let's go! Onwards!" He declared. I laughed at his silly voice and followed him further along the path.

He told me about himself, how he's only just moved to Accumula Town and his parents got him a Pokémon to make up for leaving his friends behind. He wasn't supposed to be this far away from the Town, but he wanted to meet more trainers and battle, as he didn't have a Pokéballs yet, he couldn't catch any Pokémon, but he loved battling them. I then told him about myself for a bit. Everything I'd done. I don't know why, but I trusted him, I don't mind being with him really. We'd only been walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when we both heard a small sound coming from behind us.

"What was that?" Anthony wondered out loud. I shushed him harshly, and crouched near the rustling bush

"Sorry," I whispered, "but it might be a Pokémon." Then a small bundle of fur leapt up at me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. I rustled around for my Pokédex and quickly scanned it.

"Lillipup, the Pup Pokémon, it faces strong opponents with great courage, but when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees." I was told.

"Tepig, you up for this?" I asked him. He smiled and jumped in front of me. The Lillipup growled, which in my opinion just made it look even cuter.

"Tepig use tackle!" He ran at the fluff as fast as he could but then there was a blur and it was gone. Tepig managed to stop before running into a bush and looked around confused.

"Lilli!" I heard before seeing Tepig get hit onto the ground.

"Tepig! Are you alright?" I yelled at him. He stood up and shook himself down, growling at the Lillipup in front of him.

"I'll take that as a yes then. OK use tackle again!" But what happened wasn't tackle, instead Tepig took a deep breath in and fire flew from his nose. I looked at him in surprise and happiness, unsure of what the attack would do. The Lillipup stayed there, I think slightly confused about what was happening, and got hit with full force of the attack. She struggled to stay up, but was still able to manage it.

"Great Tepig! You learnt Ember! Now use it again, before she flees!" I told him.

"TePIG!" He yelled as more fire came out of his nose and hit the Lillipup. I knew exactly what to do as I pulled the item out of my bag.

"Go Pokéball!" I threw it as accurately as I could and it hit the small thing, turning it into a blob of red energy before getting sucked inside. I stood there, watching it move. Waiting to see what would happen. It was a tense silence. I begged for the sound that I wished to hear.

Then it pinged.


End file.
